Perfect Two
by TheGoldenPrince
Summary: Sequel to my previous story Please Don't Leave Me. A GamTav fluff, because there aren't many enough on fanfiction. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**All righty! Here's the sequel to my previous story Please Don't Leave Me. If you don't want to, it won't be necessary to read PDLM, since I try to explain stuff along the way, but it might also be a good idea to get some stuff read about it.**

**So, I'll be making a bit longer chapters and I'll try to keep them interesting the whole way through. Probably won't make this too long, though. Maybe 40 chapters? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**I actually researched the English term for chess peaces and googled all sorts of games to find one to fit the story, so hope you don't mind those parts either.**

**Of course Homestuck or anything you might recognize belongs to Andrew Hussie, the all mighty. I am in no way capable of creating something so beautiful as Homestuck.**

**And without further ado, enjoy!**

My name is Tavros Nitram.

About two months ago I went to surgery to get me a pair of prosthetics. I got home a day after the surgery and I've pretty much learned to use the new prosthetics, even though my legs are still a bit sore. I can walk on flat surfaces, but stairs give me trouble.

It's Sunday and Gamzee and I just got back from the movies. We watched some new scary movie with Karkat and John. At the moment we're enjoying a game of chess with Peanut, our dog. Gamzee found him on the streets once and decided it would be a good idea to keep him.

"Your turn", I say with a smile and Gamzee blinks a few times before smiling.

"Oh, right", he says lazily and looks at the board for some time before moving his last pawn forward. I smile impishly and capture his pawn with my knight.

"Your turn again", I say before he can even speak and he sighs. This time he takes longer planning his next move and I take the time to survey the situation.

I'm way in lead with most of my pieces on the board, only a few chessmen and one rook captured by Gamzee. He on the other hand has lost most of his pieces and has his king in a corner where I could easily surround him. I make my plan quickly and as he moves his knight closer to my queen I put my pawn so he can capture it.

He plays straight into my trap and I capture his knight with my bishop. He moves one of his pawns and I move my rook to the second row from the right, leaving his king with no way to escape. This goes un-noticed by Gamzee and after some thinking he moves his remaining bishop to capture one of my pawns.

I capture his bishop with my own, leaving him with only three pawns, his king and a knight. He moves his remaining knight more to the left of the board and I move my queen to the right.

"Check mate", I say with a smile and it takes him a few seconds to register he lost to me again.

"Damn it! This game is motherfucking hard", he says scrunching his eyebrows and I chuckle.

"You'll learn", I try to cheer him and he looks at me.

"Maybe someday, but right motherfucking now we'll take a round in Call of Duty and see who wins then", he announces with a grin and I chuckle again.

Gamzee gets up and picks me up, since I don't have my legs at the moment, and carries me to the couch. I'm starting to get used to him doing this to me. He sits me down and goes to get the game ready handing me the other remote.

I take the remote, we choose the versus mode and it's on!

Of course I lose to him almost every time, not counting the one where he had to go answer the phone and I used the chance to beat his ass. Cheating isn't fair, but hey, it's a win even if it doesn't count.

In the end I watch as Gamzee continues from where he left off last time and we laugh at his mistakes and some of the funnier deaths. I watch him play for some time and soon it's nearing six o'clock.

"Hey, Gamzee. Could you, uh, make some food?" I ask hopefully. I always loved his cookings, no matter what he made. I briefly wonder where he learned to cook so well but decide to ask some other time.

"Yeah, sure bro. You take this then", he says getting up and handing me the remote. I take it and continue the game for a while before giving up and pausing the game. I put away the remotes and grab a notebook and pencil from the table. I have these littered around the house now that I might not have my wheelchair or legs around all the time. Won't be getting bored right away.

I look up from my sketch as I hear movement and watch Peanut jump onto the couch and curl into a ball at the other end. Smiling I turn the page and start a new sketch.

I get the basic position done just in time before Peanut turns onto his back and I smile.

"Peanut, you have to, uh, stay in place", I say playfully. Peanut just glances at me lazily, but decides his nap is more worth his time and continues it.

I continue drawing the picture more from my memory than the non-helpful dog and soon get the lines about right. Could have gone better if someone hadn't decided to move all the time. I then start shading it with my pencil, not in the mood to color it at the moment.

In about twenty minutes Gamzee comes to get me.

"Nice picture", he says as he grabs the notebook, examines it and sets it down on the table. I put my pencil away and he sweeps me into his arms, carrying me to the kitchen. He sets me down on a chair and gives me a plate of chicken soup which I have grown to like.

"This is great!" I say after few spoonfuls. Gamzee just smiles lazily.

"Thanks motherfucker", he responds very plainly and I look at him.

"Who taught you to cook all these, uh, foods?" I ask and he looks up from his food.

"My mom", he answers, a sad smile following his words.

"Oh, sorry", I say looking down. I know Gamzee's mom is dead, but actually I have no idea what she did, or why she died. Gamzee never talked about it and I never asked.

"Nah, it's no problem", he says. "She made motherfucking delicious meals at this restaurant where I used to motherfucking live."

I look up and my green eyes meet his almost purplish ones. I smile a bit and he smiles back, and we both continue eating.

"She was really nice", Gamzee says all of a sudden and I look up. He's playing with his spoon and I wonder if he's talking to me or more to himself. "She had blue eyes and dark hair, kind of like mine. It was always puffy, but she got it to look nice. An' she once took me to this carnival where we watched clowns and elephants and shit like that. She was pretty much the perfect mother anyone could have motherfucking wished for."

"That sounds really nice", I say. Does Gamzee have a picture of her somewhere? I'd love to see one, but I've never seen any pictures that might belong to Gamzee.

"Cancer killed her", he finally says and I snap back from my thoughts.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that", I say immediately and Gamzee smiles.

"That's why I was so scared. Before you surgery that is. Mom died in a hospital. They could have saved her, but it was too late when they said she could go to surgery. She died the night before" he explains. I sit there quietly, not sure what to say. I stare at him for a while and watch as he continues eating. I do the same and continue my own food.

Later that evening we're on the couch again, watching TV like every other Sunday. The shows aren't that good, though, and I'm quickly getting bored.

"Let's arm wrestle", I suggest and earn a puzzled look from Gamzee.

"Arm wrestle?" he repeats and I smile.

"Yeah, arm wrestle. I bet I can, uh, beat you", I say and a wide grin splits his face.

"Can't be too sure, Tav", he says and helps me to the floor. We sit on opposite sides of the living room's small table and I grab his hand, waiting for the mark.

"Ready? Go", Gamzee says and I have little trouble beating him.

"Holy shit you're strong! How long where you in that wheelchair again? Are you sure it's only two years?" he asks and I laugh.

"Pretty sure", I answer. He demands a replay and I beat him two more times before he wants to try with the left hand.

We go about six more rounds changing hands a few times and he beats me only twice with the right hand.

"God damn, I never knew you were this strong", he admits and I giggle a bit. "Honestly, I thought I'd beat you way more often."

"Can't be, uh, too sure", I say and he chuckles.

The evening goes by nicely. Mostly we watch TV but somehow I end up on top of Gamzee as he lays on the couch and I play with his dark, messy hair.

"It's getting late", I point out.

"Wanna go to bed?" he asks and I chuckle. I'm about to answer him but Peanut interrupts me by whining and chumping onto the couch with barely no room and squeezes his nose between Gamzee's hair and my hand. We both laugh and I sit up, giving Gamzee room to do the same.

"I think he wants to go outside one more time", I say.

"Yeah, I'll take him", Gamzee says. "But first we have to get you to our room. No fun being stuck on the couch now is there?"

I giggle again and let him carry me to our room, putting me down on my bed and I wave him off before undressing and slipping under the covers. Everything seems perfectly fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, so this time we'll meet Gamzee's brother, Kurloz. And I'm sorry for his behaviour, but my headcanon is that he was nice and funny before Meulin went deaf, and this is my story so I write it how I want.**

**And I'll draw the tattoo for you guys later and put it as the profile picture of the story ^^**

I wake up to Peanut jumping onto my bed and poking at my face.

"Down", I snapped, but Peanut just kept poking. I turned onto my back and Peanut started pulling at my hair.

"I said down!" I shout and the mostly white dog sort of falls off the bed. I stare at him for a few seconds before sighing.

Okay, mornings weren't my thing. I got the new meds a bit before Tav went to surgery and my morning snapping had become normal to both him and our dog, but somehow I still manage to scare the poor motherfucker to fall off my bed. I pull my hand through my hair before sitting up and looking down. Peanut is just sitting there with bright eyes and tongue out.

I smile at the dog before getting out and walking to the bathroom. I swallow one pill and yawn widely. God I was still so tired. Glad I don't have work on Mondays.

I decide to take a shower to wake myself up and strip out of my boxers before sipping into the shower. I turn on the water to pretty cold and shiver a bit as the water hits my warm body. I wash my hair and attempt to get it down a bit, without any notable results.

After I finish showering I dry myself and stop as I'm drying my hip. I stare at the new tattoo there, still rather unhappy about it. Sure, it was nice and all and I don't really mind it too much, but I still haven't told Tav about it, and he won't be happy to hear how exactly I got it.

I sigh as I continue to dry myself, thinking of how to inform Tav. Today. I'd tell him today after we've eaten.

After I'm dry I walk to our room an pick out some clothes. It's rather chilly outside, considering it's only a few weeks till Tav gets his winter break from school, so I choose something warm. Some baggy pants, a T-shirt and a hoodie should do for now.

I fetch a sandwich from the kitchen and flop down onto the couch. Peanut jumps up next to me and I scratch his shaggy fur. After flipping on the TV and finding something to watch for a while I start eating my sandwich.

Of course the shows that come this early are all boring talk shows and I soon get lost in my thoughts. Maybe I should talk with Sollux. He always helped me when I needed him. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I was just thinking of going to the library when Peanut not so kindly reminded me of his existence.

He bit down onto my finger playfully and I winced at the sudden feeling of his teeth.

"Oh, so you wanna play motherfucker?" I asked with a grin and Peanut jumped down off the couch. I followed him and we wrestled for a while, me sometimes chasing him around the house or forcing him to the ground. After a while I got him all worn out and he just stopped all together, walking to the kitchen to drink.

I chuckled and looked around from my current position on the floor. My phone was on the table in the hall and I got up to fetch it. Might as well call Sollux since he seems to have nothing but free time at his job.

"What ith it now?" he answers and I smile.

"Nothin' too important", I answer and I can hear him sigh.

"Then why'd you call me when you know I'm at work?" he asks, clearly irritated.

"Sleep well?" I respond. He sounded tired.

"That'th not why you called me", he answers and I grin.

"No, it's not. I need some motherfucking advice", I explain and hear as Sollux exchanges a few words with someone before talking to you again.

"On what? Make it quick", Sollux says and I nod to myself, mostly.

"I need a way to tell Tav about this tattoo I got a while back", I say and can almost imagine the frustrated look on Sollux's face.

"Why did you call me then?" he asks.

"Well, my bro was in town-"

"No. I'm done with dealing with your brother and hith joketh", Sollux interrupts me and I frown.

"Come on, what do I need to say to Tav?" I plead. "That's exactly why I'm asking you."

"You thould athk Equiuth, he'th known your bro longer", Sollux replies rather blankly.

"You know I can't", I say as I walk to the couch and sit down.

"What'th the tattoo like?" Sollux finally gives in and I grin.

"You know the zodiac signs, how they like have those motherfucking pictures of animals? Well I got a motherfucking Capricorn and Taurus on my hip."

"You did not. You are tho thupid to go along with your brother again, even after the earlier timeth", Sollux retorts and I frown.

"I know, but what do I say to Tav?" I ask.

"The truth", Sollux says. "You're on your own buddy."

He then hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket. Okay, so all the advice I got from Sollux is that I should tell Tav the truth. But I'm still not sure. If I just break it to him, would he get mad at me? It's not like I did anything unforgivable or anything, it's just that I'm not sure how he'd react to it, me getting drunk and all that.

He'd probably say I'm not supposed to make those kinds of decisions while drunk, because a tattoo is pretty much permanent. Well it's a nice motherfucking tattoo. I bet he'll like it in the end. It's not like I'm all covered in ink or anything like that.

After thinking for some more I look around and see Peanut sitting at the door.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask and Peanut gets up excitedly. "Thought so."

I take my keys and wallet and shove them into my pockets. I then fetch my purple Converse and a black jacket along with Peanut's leash, which I attach to his collar. I then open the door and quickly decide to walk down the stairs. I know Peanut hates the elevator.

Soon enough we're out and walking with Peanut in the lead. I bet he's already used to getting to choose where we go all the time. Not like I pull him to any certain place too often.

We end up walking to the store. I tie Peanut to a pole for a few seconds to fetch some ingredients. Gonna make Tav something special today. Maybe I'd make Chinese myself.

After getting the ingredients as quickly as possible I return to Peanut, untie his leash and get to walking again. We're about a block from home when I see someone I least expected to see today.

"Kurloz! What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see my brother here for the second time in two months.

"Gamzee! I was looking for you! You weren't home", Kurloz says, approaching me. He smiles, hugs me quickly and looks at me. "So, like the tattoo?"

"It's a piece of shit", I answer and he laughs.

"I knew you'd like it", he's practically beaming. "Anyways, I came to see your boyfriend. Last time I didn't have time, since we only dropped by on the way to Meulin's parents and he was in surgery, but now on the way back I thought hey, why not visit. I wanna see who my little bro's going out with."

"And where's your girl?" I ask, trying to get my head around that I'd actually have my brother there while explaining things to Tav.

"She's visiting her sister while she's here, and I have some time to hang with you", Kurloz explains, smiling sort of like Tavros does when he's really proud of himself.

"Wanna come to my place?" I offer as Peanut starts to tug on the leash and Kurloz agrees, so we head over to my apartment.

I take of Peanut's leash and walk to the living room with my brother.

"When's your boyfriend coming home?" Kurloz asks, sitting down on the couch.

"In a while, after school", I answer and Kurloz's smile widens.

"How young's he?"

"18, and he does have a name", I retort.

"So, what is it?" Kurloz asks, leaning back.

"He's Tavros", I answer, not really looking forward to how the evening will turn out.

"Well ain't that a nice name. Can't wait to meet him."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is super messy, I'm sorry. I started it two days ago, didn't have the time to finish it and finished it now. I honestly don't know what is going on at times and I just hope you guys won't hate it.**

**And sorry for the two days I missed.**

I come home and am instantly greeted by Peanut, who starts barking. I manage to calm him down and he excitedly wags his tail, running into the living room. I let him go and walk to the kitchen to see if Gamzee's there.

"Hi, Gamzee", I say walking to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hiya Tav", he greets me with a smile. "I've got something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" I ask sitting at the table and drop my bag beside me.

"My brother's in the living room. He's driving through town with his girlfriend and thought he might come check in on me while Meulin's visiting her relatives", Gamzee explains and I nod.

"Well, that's, uh, nice of him", I say smiling. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Right now", says a strange, deep voice from behind me and I twist around in my chair to see a guy who looks almost just like Gamzee. He's maybe a bit taller and he has bushier hair, but his eyes aren't as colorful as Gamzee's. He smiles at me and extends a hand.

"Kurloz Makara, nice to meet you. You must be Tavros", Kurloz introduces himself and I shake his hand.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Nice to meet you too. I've, um, never seen any of Gamzee's relatives", I say and smile shyly.

"Oh, I can see why you like him", Kurloz says letting go of my hand and sitting on the other side of the table.

"If I weren't straight and didn't have a girlfriend I'd probably try my luck too", he says and I blush. Gamzee glares at his brother, but let's it slip.

"Too bad he's already mine", he says instead and my blush deepens.

"Oh come one, you're making him embarrassed", Kurloz chuckles and I look down.

I feel Gamzee ruffle my hair before he continues making food.

"So, you're eating with us?" I ask as politely as I can.

"If it's fine by you then it's fine by me", Kurloz says and I'm happy he doesn't swear as much as Gamzee, though I've never minded.

"Of course not, what did you think?" Gamzee asks and Kurloz grins slapping Gamzee's back and making him jump in surprise.

Kurloz starts a small chat with me, talking about school and work, and he also tells me about his girlfriend. Apparently she is very beautiful with long black hair and a nice personality. She also appears to be deaf, and I suddenly understand why he moves his hands around so much when speaking. He knows ASL. That must be it.

"So, you work at, uh, a tattoo and piercing shop?" I confirm, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I make all kinds of tattoos and piercings and stuff. It's... An interesting job", Kurloz answers and I smile. "Did you like the one Gamzee got?"

I stare at him for a few seconds before I turn my face to Gamzee's back. He's putting out the food for us, but he's tense, I can see that all too clearly.

"Wait, you haven't told him?" Kurloz asks eyeing us suspiciously.

"Told me what, Gamzee?" I ask tilting my head and he finishes putting the food on plates before slowly turning around to face me.

"I was planning on telling you after we ate", Gamzee says, not really answering me, or helping hi situation for that matter.

"_What_ where you going to tell me?" I repeat my question and Gamzee shifts un-easily.

"Well, when you were in the hospital Kurloz dropped by. He was all motherfucking nice and shit and we went out. I brought him to this quiet bar I know and we drank a bit. Well, he took probably one glass but I must have had like five at least", Gamzee starts and I stare at him angrily. He shifts again and continues. "So, he has this habit of making me do stuff when drunk, and this time he motherfucking got me a tattoo."

I stare at Gamzee, glance at Kurloz who seems quiet unsure whether to look at me, Gamzee or at the floor. I stay quiet for a while, before I sigh.

"Gamzee, why?" I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I was lonely and scared and I worried you might motherfucking make it. I didn't want to think of it all and, well, this happened", he said. I briefly wondered where he got the tattoo, since I haven't seen it.

"Where is it?" I ask. He stares at me before realizing I asked about the tattoo.

"On my hip", he says, sounding kind of worried.

"And what is it?" I ask staring him straight in the eyes.

"A Capricorn and a Taurus."

I stared at him. I simply just stared. He had got himself a tattoo of our zodiac signs on his hip. My first thought was he was really, really stupid, and my second though was I want to see it as soon as possible. I kept my mouth shut, though, and taking that as an end to the discussion Gamzee gave us our plates.

After an awkward silence Kurloz casually started talking with Gamzee about when he'd visit next. I stayed silent and ate my food before excusing myself to go do my homework.

Obviously I couldn't concentrate, though. I tried my best, but it still took me way longer than it should have. After finally getting everything done I considered going back to join the others. Nope, not going to. I know it's rude and all, but I just couldn't get my head around the fact Gamzee got a tattoo for us on his hip. Or anywhere, for that matter. Or that he got a tattoo.

I sit there for a while before getting up and walking to my bed. I take off the prosthetics, lay on my stomach on the bed and close my eyes for a few seconds.

I must have dozed off because next thing I know I hear Kurloz shouting me good bye and hear the door close behind him. After that I hear foot-steps and the door to our room closes behind Gamzee. He walks up to me and I tense as he sits down and kisses my neck gently, one hand on my shoulder, the other beside me.

"You still mad?" he asks, breath ghosting over my skin and I shiver.

"I wasn't mad", I answer him and he stops for a while before his other hands starts trailing down. "I was worried."

"Worried about what?" he asks, kissing my neck again.

"That you'd regret it. Regret, uh, getting a tattoo", I answer and turn my head enough to see him.

Gamzee chuckles and kisses my jawline, lying down beside me.

"Course not, it's of us", he says and I bite my lip as his hand slips lower.

"Show it", I demand and he stops.

"What?" he asks, not sure if he heard right.

"I want to, uh, see it", I repeat and wiggle out from his grasp, sitting up.

"If you want to", he says and starts stripping. Of course he has to take off his shirt too, though I'm not really sure why. Finally he's in his boxers and crawls back onto the bed.

"Just show it, Gamzee, I'm not in the mood tonight", I say and he pouts, but complies. He lowers his boxers enough for me to see the tattoo. I gently trace my finger across it, curious. No-one in my family ever had a tattoo.

"Did it hurt?" I ask as he sits up still pouting a bit.

"Not really, or at least I can't remember it hurting", he answers and I smile a bit.

"Good", I say and he gently kisses me. "But believe me when I say, I'm not in the mood right now."

Frustrated he falls back onto my bed, staring at me. I chuckle and shake my head, which makes him pout even more. He rolls onto his stomach and groans.

"Why not?" he whines and I roll my eyes.

"Because I don't want to", I answer him, slipping out of my clothes and under the covers.

"Fiiine", he huffs, giving me one more kiss before going to his own bed. "Good night."

"Good night", I answer and close my eyes.

"I love you", is the last thing I hear before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I suddenly got an inspiration for this chapter and I'm pretty happy how it turned out. Nothing special really, just a trip swimming in the middle of winter. I used some of my own experience with cold waters to compare to and hope it goes well.**

**Enjoy!**

I came home from work to find Tavros was already there. I put away my jacket and sneaked up behind him as he was sitting on the sofa. Slowly I leaned over him.

"Hey there, sexy", I whispered and he jumped to his feet faster than I ever imagined those robotic things could, turned around and threw a pillow in my face with enough force to make me stumble back.

"Gamzee you idiot! I swear my heart jumped right through my chest! I'm surprised there isn't a hole in its place!" he screamed at me. I just laughed and he bit his lips, blushing. "You are such an idiot!"

I walked over to him, still laughing and sat down on the orange sofa pulling him onto my lap. He struggled a bit, but I wouldn't have any of that. I simply held him still until he gave up the fight and sat there nicely.

"Now tell Santa what nice toys you want for Christmas", I said with a wide, devilish grin.

"Oh my God Gamzee you're creepy!" he said struggling again, but barely this time.

"Have you been good this year? Because I think you've been a bit naughty", I continued and he slapped me playfully.

"Seriously, Gamzee", he says biting his lip a little. I chuckle and let him go. He walks to the kitchen and I get my chill on on the sofa. "Do we have any left-overs?"

"Maybe something' from yesterday. Yeah, I think we have some. Kurloz can't motherfucking eat as much as I cook", I answer. Truthfully I always make too much and at least every other day we have left-overs of some sort of meal I've made earlier, but there are times sudden guests come and eat all I've made.

My thoughts are cut short by my phone ringing in my pocket and I pull it out, checking the ID. John? What might he want now?

"How do you do, motherfucker?" I answer.

"Hello Gamzee! John here", John says sounding very excited about something.

"Yep, got that. Something up?" I ask sitting up, ready to listen.

"I've got the best idea ever! Would you like to go swimming?" John asks and I frown.

"Swimming?" I repeat, not sure I heard right.

"Yes! Swimming! In the lake", John explains further.

"Like now? In the middle of winter?" I have to ask. I thought Karkat was joking when he told me about this once.

"Yeah yeah, in the winter. Today, maybe. We used to do it in Finland a lot", John starts telling me about his visits to Finland and all that stuff. I just listen to him for a while, sort of tuning him out. This, of course, makes me miss his question.

"Gamzee, are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah, yes I am. Could you repeat?" I ask with a grin though he can't see it.

"Do you or do you not want to come swimming with me today?" he asks slowly and I laugh.

"I'm not that motherfucking stupid, John", I answer and he chuckles. "But yeah, that sounds nice. When?"

"Well, I have to eat soon, and after that dad could drive us to the lake. That way neither of us has to drive after the swim", he tells me his plan. "And after that you might want to take a warm shower at our place before going to yours. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a motherfucking plan to me. Have to check up with Tav first, though. I'll let you know soon, okay?" I promised, said good bye and hung up. After that I got up and went to the kitchen to see what Tav was doing.

"Hey Tav. John asked me to go swimming with him later today", I said with a lazy smile as I leaned against the doorframe. Tav turned around to look at me confused.

"Swimming? But it's the middle of winter", he says not finding this very funny, apparently.

"He said he used to do this in Finland at their motherfucking cottage, so he wanted someone to accompany him and apparently no one else will motherfucking do it. I thought why not, one experience it will be", I said and smiled again.

"Oh, um, okay. If you want to, then it's, uh, fine by me", he says and I grin.

"Thanks bro. That's motherfucking bitch tits!" I say and he rolls his eyes at my choice of words.

We finish making food together and I help him set the table so we can finally eat. While eating he tells me about his day. It was the first day he used his legs at school today. Everyone had stared at him and he had felt pretty uncomfortable. I felt sorry for him, but it was great to hear no-one teased him today. Not even Vriska. And I hope it will stay that way.

"I sort of, uhh, had either Karkat or John with me anywhere I was, but it's okay. They helped me with, um, getting around. It'll take some, getting used to, but I'm sure I'll be all right soon", he says with a cute smile as he puts away the dishes with me and I grin.

"Wanna go take Peanut for a walk before I go swimmin'?" I ask and he nods. I quickly text John when I'll approximately be there and then I get Peanut and his leash so we're ready to go once Tav is.

I crouch down to scratch Peanut a bit and he starts licking at my hand, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be going soon", I promise with a smile and Peanut starts jumping against the door, scratching at it.

I started to stand up but a sudden slap to my ass made me straighten faster than a speeding bullet.

"Where'd you motherfucking come from?" I ask glancing at Tav who is grinning happily.

"Oh, just from our room", he says a bit cocky after sneaking up on me. "I learned how to sneak around with the legs."

"Somehow I noticed that", I retort and kiss his cheek before opening the door and walking to the elevator. Peanut tugs towards the stairs, but I pull him into the elevator and he whines a bit, sitting down next to my leg.

"I know you don't motherfucking like elevators and shit but its fast, no worries of falling and Tav here can't go down those stairs", I explain to the dog and it looks up at me, clearly not understanding a word I just said. Tav just chuckles and punches my shoulder lightly, walking out of the elevator as the doors open, quickly followed by Peanut.

We take a short walk to get Peanut some exercise and chat about nothing in particular. We come back in under half an hour and after we're in our apartment I start gathering stuff for the swimming trip. John said to take normal swimming trunks, a warm, big towel and some really warm clothing, plus an extra pair for when we get back to his house and shower.

I gather all the stuff I need into one bag and find Tav in the living room.

"I'll be going now. Be back some time before eight, hopefully", I say giving him a quick kiss and he smiles.

"See you then!" he says waving me off and I walk to the elevator again. Gosh, elevator music can be so annoying. Why can't they play something new for a change?

I get into my car and drive over to John's place. I wait outside, not wanting to see his dog again in case he tries to kill me or something and wait there until John and his dad come out.

"Hello Mr. Egbert", I greet him and he shakes my hand before we all get into his small car and he starts the drive to the lake.

"John, hey, I was wondering, how do I get into the shower if your monster dog is in the house?" I ask him, leaning on the seat in front of me to speak to him better. I can't even remember the last time I was in the back of a car and not driving it.

"I'll tell Jade to take him outside or something while we're coming back. No worries about that", John says with a wide, toothy grin which I return. We continue some sort of chat throughout the rest of the trip and sooner than I know we're standing on the somewhat snowy beach of a clearly empty lake.

"This is gonna be fun!" John says and starts getting rid of his clothes. We both strip down until we have only our swimming trunks on and he pulls me to the water. "No chickening out now!"

I follow him to the edge of the water and watch as he bravely starts to wade deeper into the water. I step into the water and immediately jump back.

"Holy fucking shit that is cold!" I yell and hear John laugh. He already has water up to his waist.

"Come on, scaredy cat", he taunts me and I bight my lip, walking again into the freezing lake.

The cold water immediately chills me to the bone and I shiver violently. I stand there knee deep in the cold and watch as John starts swimming further of. I swallow down the hesitation and walk deeper, trying not to think of how I can barely feel my legs anymore. I'm pretty much tip-toing, trying to keep the water from reaching my chest and feel my teeth chattering.

"How can you even do this?" I ask John as he swims up to me.

"Oh, it's not even bad! You'll want to try it in a hole in a frozen lake. There's not even ice here!" John says and splashes water onto my face, getting me to jump back in surprise.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" I threaten him. He just laughs and swims away. Well better get this out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the brake. I was actually pondering on starting to write a book or two, since I have some ideas, and I was also trying to figure out how exactly I should write this chapter. In the end I think it turned out rather nice.**

**What do you guys think?**

I sighed as Gamzee left and walked to the living room, picking Peanut up and setting him on my lap. I keep scratching him until he's dozing off and watch TV, very bored. I'm about to doze off myself when the ringing of my phone scares be back to reality.

"Tavros", I answer quickly after getting hold of the ringing device.

"Hey Tav, ith Gamzee there?" Sollux's lispy voice greets me.

"Uh, no. He's swimming with John", I answer. Almost like I could hear him frown.

"Theriouthly? He'th thwimming?" he asks and I nod before remembering he can't see me.

"Yeah. It's, uh, a bit weird", I say but smile anyways. I play with the hem of my light-brown sweater.

"Tell me about it. But back to the point. He wanted me to come look at hith computer", Sollux says, explaining a bit further. "It wath a while ago he athked, but I haven't had time until now, and don't know when I'll have time next. Can I come over to check the thituation?"

"Of course you can", I answer. It would be nice to get some company while Gamzee is gone, and Sollux is my friend after all. Inviting him over couldn't hurt.

"Thankth. I'll be there in a bit", he says and I smile.

"See you then", I say good bye. He says good bye before hanging up and I look down at Peanut. He's fallen asleep, so I gently pick him up and move onto the couch. He stirs, but stays put as I stand up and walk to the kitchen to get something to drink.

I sit down at the kitchen table with a cup of water, sip it and look down. The legs aren't too bad looking. Probably as good as Equius could make him is such a short time. I really should thank him again for them. It barely took him a month to make them.

And they are very useful. I've learned to walk with them pretty fast and even though I enjoy being in my wheelchair from time to time at least I can walk somewhere if I ever wanted to. I can also go on walks with Peanut and Gamzee, and I no longer need to worry about reaching to the top shelves. Equius made them approximately the right length for me, and so I'm now barely shorter than Gamzee. It gets me to think that I was pretty tall when I still had my legs.

Peanut drags himself into the kitchen and disturbs my thoughts by standing up on two legs, balancing himself against my legs. He scratches at them lightly and I lean down to push him off gently. He whines a bit and I chuckle.

"We can't go out yet. We have to wait for Sollux to come", I explain and am reminded of how Gamzee talked to him in the elevator. The memory gets me to smile brightly.

Soon I hear a knock on the door. I get up and drink the rest of my water before putting the cup down and going to open the door.

Sollux looks mildly surprised to see me on my legs whilst alone at home, but greets me all the same and I let him in. I close the door behind him before following him in and leading him to Gamzee's computer.

"So, uh, here it is. What are you going to, um, do with it?" I ask as he sits down in front of the computer and pushes the power button.

"Well, I'll thee what'th wrong firtht. Then I'll decide on what to do", he answers. I stand there for a while before walking back to the living room. Peanut is whining at my feet again. He probably wants to go on a longer walk.

"Hey, uh, Sollux", I call out and he replies with a muffled 'yes?'.

"Do you mind if I, uh, take Peanut for a walk?" I ask. Peanut starts jumping excitedly and runs to the door, barking once.

"No, actually that would be very nice. Thome peace and quiet for me to work in", Sollux replies and I smile a bit. I gather my stuff, pulling on a coat, beanie and mittens and attach Peanut's leash to his collar.

"I'll be back soon", I promise and Sollux says something barely audible before I open the door and we're off.

We get out into the fresh air and I briefly wonder how long Gamzee will be swimming. He'll probably freeze, get sick and have to stay home for a while. But he rarely does get sick. Maybe the meds he takes help keep him healthier? I don't really know.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I barely notice the people passing me, giving me these weird looks. Peanut stars tugging at the leash and I look up to see Dave only a few feet away.

"Hello, Tav", he says with a smirk and I freeze. No, no, I don't want to do this.

"W-what do you want?" I stutter, swallowing my nervousness.

"I called Sollux today. I have some really important things to ask him, but he said he was busy working on Gamzee's computer. I was wondering if I could stop by your place to ask him", Dave explains and I frown.

"Can't it, uh, wait? I'm really uncomfortable with, uh, the idea, of you in our apartment", I admit, pulling Peanut closer to me. I stare at Dave's glasses and he stares back at me for a while. He pulls his hand through his hair and sighs.

"Look, Tavros, I'm really sorry for what I did and I wouldn't force myself to your place if this wasn't urgent", he says. I ponder it for a while.

"What is it, then?" I ask. He seems to be involuntary to tell, but decides to anyways.

"One of bro's friends needs a program and I said he could get one from Sollux if he's got the money. So he agreed and this could be an important gig for Sollux."

I watch Dave for a while, trying to read his pretty much un-readable expression. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his red coat and I notice the slight shiver.

"Fine", I say finally. "But you'll have to, uh, walk with me and Peanut, for a while."

"Anything", Dave answers immediately and we start walking. He starts talking about this friend he mentioned earlier. He seems to have lots of money and appears to be close friends with his brother. Some sort of rapper, it seems. I glance at Dave, catching sight of his red eyes behind his shades and smile.

"You didn't tell me you had red eyes", I say and Dave freezes. He catches up to me in a few seconds and I tilt my head curiously.

"What?" he asks, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"I won't tell anyone", I promise. Dave looks at me as if judging my reliability. I smile shyly back at him.

"I've have them my whole life. I was teased for them when I was younger. No-one was supposed to know", he says warily. "I didn't want you to leave me for being a freak. Thinking back now I'm pretty sure you kicked me out for being a jerk."

"Can I see them?" I ask as politely as I can. "Please?"

"Why would you want to?" he asks turning his head to look directly at me.

"Because", I say quickly grabbing his glasses and pulling them off.

"Hey! They're a new pair!" he says glaring at me before blinking and looking down.

"Oh come on, show them!" I pleaded holding tight to his glasses.

"Give the glasses first", he orders and I hand them over. He then looks up at me brushing a blonde strand of hair of his face and lets me look at his eyes.

"They're beautiful", I say with a smile and he quickly slips his glasses on.

"Probably don't want to tell Gamzee you said that", he huffs and I laugh.

"Let's just get to the apartment. Gamzee won't be home for a while", I said with a chuckle and earned a smirk from him.

We got back and he closed the door behind us. I took off my outdoor clothes and put them away, letting Peanut loose.

"Sollux, Dave has something, uh, important to tell you", I yell, not getting a reply. "I'll get him, you just wait here."

I still didn't want Dave in our apartment, but this might be important for Sollux, and I didn't want to keep him from getting a job. So I walk into my room and he glances at me.

"I told him I'm busy", he says but I won't take that and pull him up after me. I drag him to the front door where Dave is still waiting and leave them there to go make some tee. I hear them talking and soon they seem to have got to some sort of agreement. I don't want to be rude so I call them both to drink some tee and they start talking about the payment and what the code will need included. I really don't care and am both surprised and happy to hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", I say putting my cup down and walk to the door. I open it, but don't have enough time to see who it was before something collides with the side of my head and I fall back, hitting my head on the ground. I barely see a devious grin hover above me and walk deeper into the house before blacking out and falling into an unconscious sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it took so long! First I had this test at school that took about two days of my time, and then I had a writer's block for a few days and only finished this tonight. I'm so sorry, I'll try to make it up to you somehow.**

**Hopefully you're not dissapointed with this one.**

I get out of the water and quickly grab a towel to wrap myself into. John follows me and pulls on some warm clothes. I do the same and soon we are in his father's car driving to their house. John quickly calls Jade to tell her to take Bec out before we get there and we start talking and laughing about our little swim.

We get to John's house and he lets me shower first. I quickly get myself warm and put on clean clothes. I spend a few minutes talking with John before I leave and drive back to the apartment.

I get up to find the door slightly open. Immediately I prepare for the worst, but can't find anything unusual in the house. I close the door and peak into the kitchen, but no-one is there. From the clothes in the hall I can see Dave and Sollux are here and frown slightly. What is going on?

I continue deeper into the silent and dark apartment. Yet again there isn't a soul in the living room either and I'm starting to get really worried. I can't even hear Peanut moving around.

Slowly and almost scared I sneak towards the bed room. The door is closed and my frown deepens. Tav never closes the door. I inch closer, afraid of what I will find behind and open the door.

What indeed is behind is nothing I could have ever prepared for.

There, tied on the floor are Tavros, Dave and Sollux. Peanut is struggling close to them with his paws tied together and mouth tied shut. I quickly open his binds, since they are the easiest and shush him, trying to get him to stay quiet.

Then I start opening the binds of my friends, who all are unconscious. What the motherfuck is going on here?

First I open Tav's ropes, then Sollux's and consider leaving Dave like that before finally untying him too. I pull Tav into my lap and look at him, not sure what to do, exactly. I shake him gently, but that doesn't get a response. I can hear Sollux groan as he starts to wake up, but ignore him completely. Carefully I turn Tav's head a bit to see that the side of his head has a big bruise on it. At least that's what it looks like through his short hair. He's also bleeding slightly, but not too badly. I gently stroke the wound and he flinches. I hope it means he's waking up.

Indeed, after a few seconds Tav opens his lovely brown eyes and tries to focus them on me.

"G-gamzee?" he croaks and I smile shakily.

"Yeah, it's me", I say pulling him into a hug and he weakly hugs me. I lift him carefully onto his bed and start examining Sollux and Dave. Sollux is all ready sitting up against Tav's bed, and they both seem to have the same sort of bruising Tav has.

"Who did this?" I ask Sollux and he stares at me a bit.

"I didn't thee. Tav went to open the door, and I heard him fall. When I turned around I wath hit with thomething, and that'th all I can remember", Sollux explains, groaning again and closes his eyes. I help him into my bed before looking at Dave who is still out.

"You need to help him", Sollux says from my bed. I frown at the thought, but get Dave into a better position and try to wake him up. He starts to stir so I get up and leave for the bathroom. We must have some sort of meds to help with their headaches.

When I come back from searching the cabinet they're all awake. Dave looks at me and immediately flinches back, going as far from me as he can. I grin and he looks away. Well at least I had got my message through.

"I have no fucking idea who did this", he says ending the silence and I frown.

"So you didn't see them either?" I ask handing all of them the meds. "Your awesome Strider ninja skills didn't motherfucking work or something?"

Dave glared at me before answering. "Your kitchen is small and Sollux was laying on the floor in the way. Besides, they sad some sort of mask on their face so I have no idea who it was. Dark hair is all I can tell."

I sigh in annoyance and hand them all cups of water to help down the meds. I sit down on the edge of Tav's bed and look at them all.

"Why are you here?" is my next question. They all fall silent and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well I wath fixing your computer", Sollux says. He puts his glass on the desk and lies back on the bed. He closes his eyes, apparently deciding to relax a bit.

"I had some important shit to tell Sollux, met Tavros on a walk and he let me come with him to tell Sol", Dave explained. I glanced at Tav who wasn't looking at me and nodded slightly at Dave.

"Well did you tell him?" I ask. Dave looks at me with an odd expression.

"Yeah. Why?" he asks carefully.

"Then get the fuck out of my house", I growl. Dave jumps up and practically runs out of the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him and I sigh, burrowing my face in my hands

"Gamzee, you, uh, didn't need to be so rude", Tavros says crawling up to me. He sits next to me and wraps an arm around me.

We all stay quiet for almost ten minutes, not saying anything. Just relaxing and thinking stuff over. At long last Tavros brakes the silence.

"Uhh, Gamzee?" he asks. He sounds sort of tense all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" I lift my gaze from the floor to meet his worried eyes.

"Did you happen to, um, see my legs, anywhere?" Tav asks and I frown. Did I see them?

"I don't think so. I'll go check", I promise, get up and walk back to the living room.

I check all the rooms in the house, under the couch and in the bigger spaces like some closets and drawers, but I can't find even a screw out of place. I hurry back to the bed room and Tav glances at me.

"I think they're motherfucking taken, Tav", I tell him and he looks horrified.

"T-taken? They c-can't be gone!" he stutter voice rather high pitched.

"I think they came for the legs. Nothin' else seems to be taken", I say and Tav shudders. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. He sobs quietly against my chest. I keep holding him until he calms down, thinking at the same time.

Who in heaven's name would come here just to get Tav's legs? I know they're expensive, but as far as I know Tav is the only one in the town without legs. Maybe someone wanted to sell them? Hopefully we'll find them so Tav won't have to buy another pair.

"How's your head?" I ask him after he's stopped sobbing and cached his breath.

"It's, uh, a bit sore, actually. And I can hear a slight ringing. Um, nothing else", he says and I nod. I get up and leave him on his bed. I fetch his wheelchair and bring it over to him so if he wants to he can leave. I then walk over to Sollux who is still laying on my bed.

"Hey Sol. Your head okay?" I ask him. He doesn't reply immediately so I wait patiently for a while.

"I feel dizzy", he says after a while and opens his eyes to look at me, having trouble focusing.

"Do you need something, like a drink?" I ask him and he nods a bit.

"Thome water pleathe", he says, lisp more apparent than usual.

I fetch him some water, help him into a sitting position and take his cup after he's ready.

"I think you should stay the night, pal", I say. He shakes his head, flinches at the pain in his head and nods carefully.

"Fine, I'll thtay", he says and I have to keep back a smile at his clear lisp.

I help him up and walk him to the couch where he lays down. I bring him a full cup of water and place it on the table for him. He looks like he already fell asleep. I also go get a few pills for his headache before going back to Tav.

"We're getting your legs back, I promise", I say to him. He smiles weakly and leans against me, his head on my shoulder.

"I hope so. Equius will be, uh, mad if he finds out", Tavros sighs. I bite my lip a bit. I bet he couldn't get angry at Tav. He's too nice to do anything to him. Though I'm not so sure he would be so nice to me. He'd probably use this as an excuse to get payback, as he still doesn't seem to be over me quite yet.

"Let's try to motherfucking find them first. Then tell Equius if it's necessary, okay?" I ask and Tavros nods, yawning a bit. We snuggle there for a while in silence. I try to think of you would do this to Tav. My first guess would be Dave or Vriska, but as Dave was here and knocked out it seems like he's out of the picture. Vriska, though, is still my main suspect. I'll have a nice little chat with her tomorrow after work.

First things first, though. I help Tav undress and get him into bed, giving him a quick kiss good night before I undress myself and go to my own bed.

"Good night, Tav", I say.

"Good night", he replies.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had this idea that I might someday let you guys watch me write, so you could keep me company and see how long it really takes me to do these. Like on or livestream or something. I'm not sure, though. Any opinions on that?**

**Also, I'm not sure what I'll do with the end. I don't feel like writing it. But as always, I'll ask you guys. Do you want it? If so, leave a comment or message me privately.**

**Otherwise, you guys seem to have liked the last few chapters and apparently all of you blame Dave for what happened. I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

This morning I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I closed it and sat up, holding my head lightly. It was still sore from yesterday, and most likely I wouldn't be doing any sudden movements for a good while.

After I manage to get up I look around. Gamzee isn't here, so he must have left already. I get into my wheelchair and wheel over to the living room. Sollux isn't there either. Great, I'm alone. Next up I go to the bathroom and see Gamzee left the medicine on the counter well in my reach. I take a few and with a sigh go over to the kitchen.

I make myself some breakfast, quickly eat it and leave to get to the bus stop. I sit there alone for almost ten minutes in the cold before the bus finally appears and I can get on. The bus ride goes by in a flash, and soon I'm wheeling down the halls of school. Karkat sees me and walks with me to my locker.

"It hurt and I blacked out for god's sake!" Dave huffs from across the hall. I glance his way and see him talking to Vriska. Immediately I turn my gaze back to my locker and start opening it.

"Oh shut up already. I found someone better", Vriska dismisses him. I can hear her steps across the way too thin hall and soon she's flipped me around, just as I was opening my locker.

"Let him go", Karkat growls. Vriska only snarls at him and returns her gaze to me.

"So, I heard from Dave you were ambushed yesterday. Did you black out too? Or will you say you're better than Dave at something?" she asks with a wicked grin. I bite my lip, unsure what to do , but am saved as Karkat pushes her off.

"I said let him go", Karkat repeats himself. Vriska glares at her and the two start insulting each other. I try to get them to stop to no avail and end up just sitting there.

"Where are your legs, toreadork? Too scared to use them?" Vriska suddenly asks and I snap my gaze up, before letting it drop again.

"Um..." I try to find words, but can't. I don't want her to know. Not yet.

"Vriska, why don't you just cut it off", Dave says appearing behind Vriska. She turns around, sneers at him and walks off.

"Uh, thanks, Dave", I say quietly and turn around. He stays quiet and Karkat glares at him for a bit before turning to me.

"So, like I was saying, Gamzee told me about what happened yesterday. That's some though fucking luck", Karkat said. I opened my locker and was hit in the head with something falling out. For a few seconds everything went blurry. I blinked rapidly to get my sight back and winced at the pain in my head.

"W-what was that?" I ask feeling slightly light headed.

"Um, I think your legs hit you in the head", Karkat answers and I instantly look down to the floor. True to Karkat's words there on the floor was one of my prosthetics and in the locker was the other one.

"What?" I manage to say and quiet a crowd is starting to appear behind us.

"I think we should bring them to the principal's office or something until school's over", Karkat suggests and I nod. We take the legs and drag them through the crowd, all the way to the principal's office.

"C-can we leave my prosthetics here, um, until school is over?" I ask the principle, Mr. Hussie. I explain to him that they were stolen from me yesterday and appeared in my closet today. He agrees to keep them and with a thanks Karkat and I get out of there.

The rest of the day is fairly nice. All my friends of course heard about the leg incident, but otherwise there's no big bullying or such. Vriska pops up every now and then, but I always have at least one of my friends with me. She gives up after lunch when she can't get past John and Karkat and I can enjoy most of the day.

At some point I texted Gamzee, telling him about my little problem and he managed to convince Kanaya to let him go sooner. He agreed to come get me and all my extra stuff, so now all I have to do is wait for him to show up.

All the other students have mostly left already as Gamzee shows up and walks to me. He seems to be searching for someone as he approaches and I frown slightly.

"Who are you, um, looking for?" I ask him as he grabs the handle bars of my wheelchair and starts pushing me to his car.

"No one", he answers with a grin and I cock up one eyebrow.

"Yes, you were", I say. He doesn't answer me before we're in the car, he's started driving and I have turned enough to see him properly.

"Vriska", Gamzee says eyes on the road.

"Uh, why would you, want to find her?" I ask, getting slightly curious. Gamzee barely talked about her. He had always pretty much hated her for bullying me so much.

"I think she has somethin' to motherfucking do with yesterday", Gamzee replies and I stare at him in disbelief.

"I know she, uh, hasn't really liked me that much, but isn't that, um, a bit over the top? I mean she wouldn't do that, would she? To Dave and Sollux too?" I stutter, not sure what to think. She has always seemed to hate me but I think somewhere there must be a good side to her too. Everything has a good side, so why wouldn't she?

"She hates you and she hates me. How do you know she wasn't working with Dave?" Gamzee asks coldly.

"B-but Dave was knocked out too", I object. I refuse to believe they would want to hurt me so bad. "They wouldn't want to hurt me, w-would they? I haven't done anything to them!"

"Well maybe they don't want to hurt you. Maybe they want to hurt me", Gamzee growls and the speed of the car increases slightly.

"Why would they, uh, want to hurt, you?" I ask. Gamzee stops at a red light and turns his head to look at me.

"I've taken something from them. I've taken you", Gamzee answers.

I stay quiet for the rest of the ride. I could see Dave being jealous, but he already said he was sorry. Besides, he's already had at least two new girlfriends after our break up. Vriska on the other hand, I can't see her having any feelings for me anymore. Sure, she tried to force me into dating her, but that was so long ago, probably five years. And she wouldn't hurt me to hurt Gamzee anyways. If she liked me I bet she would find some other way to get to Gamzee. She never lacked courage, that's for sure.

I stay in my wheelchair for the rest of the day, not bothering with the legs. Gamzee helps me around and somehow we end up playing a random board game we found in the closet. Gamzee is in the lead, since I still have my mind on the Vriska problem at hand.

"Are you all right? You seem like you aren't really here", Gamzee points out after winning.

"Oh, uh, I'm still thinking about what you said", I answer quickly. Gamzee frowns slightly and starts putting the game away.

"About Vriska and Dave?" he asks, shoving the game parts into the box and closing it.

"Yeah", I sigh. I follow him as he puts the game away and walks to the living room. He helps me onto the couch and turns on the TV. "I can't get my mind off of it."

"We should do something about that", Gamzee suggests. "Talk or something."

I stay quiet, pondering his offer and suddenly he's right next to me. I turn to look at him and flinch back. His face is a few inches from mine and I stare at him startled.

"Or we could do something else", he whispers flirtingly, a grin tugging at his lips.

I smile slightly and he takes that as a yes. Gently he kisses me and I return the kiss, leaning slightly against him.

He starts nipping at my lower lip and I smile, pushing my tongue into his mouth as soon as I get the chance.

For some time we just keep kissing, maybe touching a bit before Gamzee starts pulling up my shirt.

"Gamzee", I say after my shirt is off. "W-we need to go to the bedroom."

Gamzee seems disappointed by the interruption and his shoulders drop slightly.

"Why?" he asks, furrowing his brows in a cute way.

"Peanut seems curious", I point out, nodding my head toward the dog eyeing as at a small deistance.

"Fine", Gamzee says, pouting slightly and I giggle. He grins, picks me up and carries me to our bedroom, closing the door behind him before walking to his bed and putting me down.

I certainly hope we won't stay up all night. It's only Wednesday evening after all, and I'm not staying home tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the pause again. I'm having so many exams this week and I've been feeling a bit tired so I haven't had the time or inspiration to write :I**

**I'll try to make it up to you somehow, though I don't really know how quiet yet. Anyways, I really wouldn't mind company while writing these, and maybe I'd get some ideas from you, so those who don't mind spoilers or me jumping around can come join me as I write, or just to chat with me or something. Just check the bottom of my profile to see if I'm streaming or not and those who want to come can click the link I put there when I stream. It's going to be a link for a while, since I'm figuring how to use livestream, but no biggie. It works. Most likely I'll be streaming on weekends, but I might put it up some other time too.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, I'll try to keep them short later, but anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"Like, wow, can you believe Tav's luck? He's really been through a lot lately, hasn't he?" I say on the bus, gesturing wildly with my hands as if it would help Vriska understand me better.

"Sure sounds like it", Vriska said frowning.

"You should give him a break, you know", I said and a thought crossed my mind. "Why do you even bully him?"

"I don't know", Vriska answered. She seemed to be deep in some thought.

"Maybe you like him", I suggested. Vriska snapped her head toward me glaring at me and I grinned, lifting my hands up playfully. "Sorry, sorry, just an idea."

Vriska smirked and we continued a chat all the way to my stop. Vriska had agreed to come to my place today so we could work on a science project we got. It's a small walk from the bus stop to my house. We chat about random stuff while walking.

"I still think you should let Tavros be for a while", I say after letting her in. She takes off her shoes and jacket as I insist so and we walk to my room.

"Why don't you just let me be?" she asked and I sigh.

"It was just a suggestion. I mean, you're always so mean to everyone. Why wouldn't you be nice for a few days?" I suggested. She just huffed and waved it off, sitting onto my bed.

"Are we gonna start this project thingy or what?" Vriska asked, seeming in some sort of hurry to get it over.

"If you're nice to Tav tomorrow", I demanded.

"John, please, we both know that won't happen", Vriska sneered.

"Half of the day", I bargained. She pretended to think about it but shook her head. "I won't make the project with you."

"Fine, half the day. I won't bully him before lunch", Vriska sighed and I smiled.

"Great! Now we can start with the project."

We worked on the project for a good while before getting bored and abandoning it on my bed. Instead we headed downstairs to grab some snacks and drinks. We sneaked them up and sat down on the floor, with Bec following us rather curiously.

"What was his name again? Bec?" Vriska asked scratching the dark dog behind his ear.

"It's Becquerel", I correct with a grin. "But we call him Bec."

"That's a hard name to remember", Vriska pointed out, sipping her drink. I took a big bite of my sandwich, swallowed it and smiled.

"You'll learn it eventually", I said and she chuckled.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked. Vriska looked around my room for a while.

"Do you have games?" she asked. I looked at her, impressed.

"Of course I do. You play games?" I said. This was a nice turn of events.

"Only the ones with lots of shooting and blood", Vriska said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think I have something along the lines", I told her, got up and brought her to my games.

She looked at them for a while, judging them. After taking a few out and putting them back she pulled out Black Ops 2 and gave it to me.

"Let's play this", she said smiling and I grinned. I set up the game and she watched me as I searched for my controllers under all the wires. After finally finding them I handed one to her and took the other for myself.

We played for some time and I was surprised at how good she was with the weapons and controls. At the end I admitted my defeat and looked at her.

"How do you play so well?" I asked her a bit amazed.

"Girls can play too, John", she said cocking up one of her thin eyebrows.

"Well... Yeah, of course they can", I said a bit sheepishly. "I was just wondering if you have a console yourself or do you only play at some friend's house."

"Nah, I ain't got time for a console at my place. Too many irons in the fire, if you know what I mean", she says with a smirk.

"Ha ha, of course. You and your irons", I said, chuckling. "Well, you're very lucky, I suppose."

"You could say so", Vriska nodded slightly and put the controller down. I followed her example and leaned back on my bed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked and Vriska shrugged. She thought about it for a few seconds, glanced at her clock and looked a bit surprised. Of course it looked like she was only mildly interested with the time, but I knew she was surprised anyways.

"Oh, look at that, I had to leave eight minutes ago. Whoops", she said, smirking a bit and I grinned. "Well I have to go, I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, okay", I said, slightly upset. She was nice company when you really got to know her. I walked her downstairs and to the door. She put on her blue jacket and high heels and was about to leave when I grabbed her hand.

"What now, John?" she asked, turning to look at me a slightly puzzled look on her face. I looked straight into her blue eyes before answering.

"Would you like to go out some day? Like to a movie or something? I heard there's a new Nic Cage movie coming and I know you like him", I said smiling awkwardly, buck teeth probably showing. Vriska stared at me for a while before smiling.

"Sounds great, Johnny boy", she said with a grin. "How about Saturday evening?"

"Yeah, I'll make time then", I said straight away and she smiled. She quickly kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Don't you go forgetting, John", she says with a smile on her face and waves before turning and walking off towards the bus stop.

I stare after her until I can't see her silhouette anymore and finally close the door. I walk back in and almost trip over Bec who is laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry boy", I say absent-mindedly and continue up to get to my computer. I have to see if Karkat's on so I can tell him about this! I get to my room, open my computer and log into Pesterchum. I immediately scan my chums and double click on the gray chumhandle.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

EB: Hey Karkat!

EB: You won't guess what happened to me just a few seconds ago!

CG: WHAT COULD BE SO FUCKING EXCITING?

CG: DID YOU FINALLY BEAT ALL YOUR GAMES OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?

EB: No, no, it's not about games silly.

EB: I got a date!

CG: WHAT?!

EB: Oh come on, I'm not that bad.

CG: WITH WHO?

EB: Vriska.

EB: Isn't that nice?

EB: Karkat?

EB: Karkat, are you there?

CG: yeah.

EB: Karkat! Are you all right?

CG: YEAH, I'M OK, JUST HAD TO ANSWER THE PHONE.

CG: SO, WHERE'S THIS DATE OF YOURS?

EB: We're going to the movies on Saturday.

EB: Isn't that awesome?

CG: AT LEAST SOMEONE LIKES A FUCKASS LIKE YOU.

EB: I knew you'd like to hear.

EB: You're all over these romantic things.

CG: SORRY JOHN, I HAVE TO GO.

EB: Oh, okay.

EB: See you in school tomorrow!

CG: YEAH, SEE YOU.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]


End file.
